Heathens
by FandomCameo
Summary: When Danny Fenton finds himself in a world that isn't quite his, he struggles to understand how to get home, before Daniel Masters either causes havoc, or decides he likes being "Danny Fenton".


Danny landed softly on the roof of Axion labs, looking around the surrounding area with his superhuman vision. When he decided it clear he tapped a button on his Fentonphones. Around the perimeter several lights lit up, signaling his friends. The first to appear at his side was Wulf, a ghostly werewolf. Danny laughed, accepting the creature's slobbery kiss on his cheek. Sam landed next to him, grinning at her new grappling hook. Danny gave her a silver gloved high five as she turned.

"Something wrong Danny?" Tucker asked, seeing the sudden confusion is their pseudo leader's inhumanely green eyes. He carefully stepped off the hoverboard that Val was driving.

"Something is going to go wrong...I'm sure it will be fine though." Danny said at last. His ghost sense had pulsed a bit, but he had no idea what it meant. "Vlad wouldn't be trying so hard to stop us if it wasn't important."

"Or maybe it's a trap, and Plasmius wants you hurt." Jazz said, finally having climbed the ladder to the roof. "What's the plan?"

"Tuck, I need you and Val to short wire the mainframe." Tucker gave a nod, hopping onto the hoverboard and driving off. "Sam, you're recon, meet me at south exit in 5 minutes." Sam gave a mock salute before dropping off the roof. "Jazz, uhm..."

"Look, I know I'm new to the team, but I've been getting better!" She said. Danny sighed, running a hand through white hair.

"Just, keep watch. We can't have anyone coming up on us." Danny said finally. He offered his sister a small smile, before asking Wulf to open the portal.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Daniel landed softly on the roof of Axion labs, surveying the surrounding area with his superhuman vision. When he deemed it clear he tapped a button on his Headset. Around the perimeter several lights lit up, signaling his allies. The first to appear at his side was Wulf, a ghostly werewolf. Daniel placed a hand on the werewolf's head, still staring off into the distance. Something felt off, but he could not place it. Ember landed next to him, courtesy of his Father's customized hoverboard. The girl pushed her blue dyed hair out of her eyes and gave Daniel a curt nod. Daniel looked down at his black gloved hands, a frown on his face.

"Something wrong little man?" Johnny asked, seeing the confusion is their pseudo leader's inhumanely blue eyes. He and "Shadow" had just arrived on the zero gravity bike.

"Something is going to go wrong...I'm sure it will be fine though." Daniel said at last. "Father would not have sent me if he thought we would get hurt."

"You mean Plasmius wouldn't have sent you, if he thought you would get hurt." Kitty said, though it was a light-hearted tease. She scrubbed at her pale face, to rid herself of the spider webs from the ladder. "What's the plan?"

"Johnny, I need you and Shadow to short wire the mainframe." Johnny gave a nod, the two hopping onto his bike and driving off. "Ember, you're recon, meet me at south exit in 5 minutes." Ember gave a mock salute before dropping off the roof. "Kitty, observation."

"Look, I know I'm new to the team, but I've been getting better!" She said. Daniel gave her a level stare, Kitty fidgeting nervously.

"Observation." Daniel said finally, turning away and motioning Wulf to drop them straight into the room. Once landing a set of black rings sprung from his waist, turning him into his human counterpart. Daniel's pale almost white hair reflected the various colors of the security system lights. Once they shut off he quickly grabbed the sapphire amulet in front of him. There was a large jolt, causing him to pitch forward. He caught himself, staring at a reflection of his green eyes. The lights lit up around the glass case he was leaning on. "Please be ghost proof." An alarm began to blare. "Dammit, of course." Daniel changed into his ghost half with a quick flash of black rings, his suit a streak of white as he rushed through the building.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"South exit, south exit..." Danny muttered to himself, twisting through the halls, a black blur. "There!" Danny landed on his feet and continued to run out the door, intending to hand the emerald pendant to Sam, that is why he skidded to a halt upon seeing Ember anxiously waiting.

"Daniel! Quick, we gotta go, the others bailed already." She called out, hopping on to her pink and blue hoverboard, holding out her hand. It wasn't grey, it was peach. Danny looked back up at her face, his ghostly vision making possible to see her in the dark. Her light brown roots were showing. Throwing caution to the wind Danny took the hand. Ember seemed confused by the gloves, but the sound of sirens made her ignore it and zoom off. "Did you get it?"

"I- uh, yeah." Danny said. He let his white rings spring out and change him back into his human half.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Daniel wisely did not change back into his human counterpart, instead staring down at the Fenton logo on the hoverboard. It was obvious to him the moment he had exited Axion that something had in fact gone wrong. His first clue? The Plant Queen was waiting for him with an outstretched hand, calling him Danny. Parallel universes were no stranger to him, what with the adventure he had where Jack had become a half ghost instead of his Father. But a universe where the ghosts were not ghosts? Was there even ghosts here?

"I thought you said it was an emerald?" the girl asked.

"It changed color when I touched it." Daniel lied smoothly. He wasn't terribly worried, after all, if he was missing his Father would be doing his best to find him. It seemed for the most part that he would be safe here. After all, it appeared as though his lab accident had not happened here. Or at least not as it had happened back home.

 _ **"Try it Danny." Sam urged, handing her best friend the gothified jumpsuit. Danny gave the black jumpsuit with white accents a dubious look. Tucker rolled his eyes in the background. Jazz was right upstairs, watching a movie. "I just want a picture."**_

 _ **"Fine." Danny said with a groan, stepping into the jumpsuit. He had to admit it looked really cool, his almost white hair accenting it perfectly. He walked towards the unfinished portal, watching his feet placement. He was not watching his hands however, and felt something click under his hand. It was the voltage switch. The ectogenerator was already on, the green button seeming to mock him. The required voltage for the portal was 333, he had just amped it to 999. He turned as quickly as he could, feeling the cackle of energy, more than seeing it. Sam and Tucker stopped dead in their laughter upon seeing the absolute horror in his green eyes. "RUN!" he managed to scream before the portal went red.**_

 _ **"Danny!" Sam shouted, and the only thing Danny could think was that she was running the wrong way. There was a whoosh as the electricity flooded the ectochannels, releasing the toxic chemical in gaseous form. It burned his throat and lungs. And then, the portal was active, but overspilling into the house. The electrical socket gave a spark and began to smoke as it shorted. Danny, incredibly freaked out that he was still alive, stumbled out of the portal, to discover the barely breathing bodies of his friends.**_

 _ **"Jazz!" he called out, rushing upstairs, only to find her gasping for air and scrambling away from him. Danny was confused and reached out to her, and it was then that he noticed the changes. The jumpsuit had reversed colors. His head snapped to the mirror in their living room. Midnight black hair and glowing sapphire eyes. Jazz gave a loud hack, green coming from her mouth. Danny grabbed her and brought her back downstairs, amazed with his super strength. "It's okay, it's alright. I can fix this. I'll save you." Danny rushed around the lab, looking for any type of voltage generator, crying out in deranged happiness when he found the Fenton Taser. Along with three tubes of ectoplasm he rushed back to his friends and sister. Sam and Tuck gratefully took the liquid, trusting Danny. Jazz shook her head, and Danny assumed it was from panic. He forced it down her throat. Quickly he attached the portable heart rate monitors from the emergency kit to each of them, the rhythm fast and disjointing. One by one he tased them with the Fenton Taser. This is the scene that the Fenton Elders walked in on.**_

 _ **"Step away from my children!" Maddie shouted, drawing her weapon. "Where is my son!?"**_

 _ **"Wha- Mom. It's me." The resounding blast proved that Maddie did not believe him. Danny gave a growl of frustration, but turned back to his friends, tasing them again. Getting an idea he grabbed a wire and twisted it around e medical tables. He was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Jack. Danny kicked around and suddenly was on the floor, his desperation making him briefly intangible. Maddie shot at him again, and he dived out of the way, grabbing the taser. He activated it at maximum power and slammed it down on the wire. The trio screamed, cutting off suddenly, the long whine of a deactivated pulse sensor filling the lab. The three living beings stared in shock, unable to move. There was a sickening screech as the tables were slowly dragged to the portal by some unknown force. Danny ran after it but was stopped by an invisible wall. The portal was generating a electric force field as it attempted repolarize and stabilize itself from it's negative nature, with the positive ions that Danny had forced his friends and sister to drink. At least, that was how it was explained to him later by Vlad. His sudden feeling of hopelessness and nothingness had saved Danny's life by turning him invisible and intangible. He had sunk through the floor, ending up in the sewer.**_

He had been found a week later by Vlad, who had come to console the mourning families. They had attempted to explain that he was still Danny, but it had been in vain. They no longer wanted anything to do with him, claiming he had killed the others as revenge for being tricked into an experiment. Vlad had needed to overshadow the couple, altering their memories so that their son "James" Fenton died a hero trying to keep the ghosts from dragging away his friends and sister. That was the day that Daniel Masters was born. And then they had never gone back.

The hoverboard stopped on top of Fenton Works and Daniel felt his heart leap. Tucker, Jazz, and what looked like a human version of Electra were waiting for them. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his sister, his real sister, not the twisted Halluca version of her. Without thinking he wrapped her in a hug, as well as Tuck and Sam.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked softly. She gave a small gasp. "Your suit! Did you loose your ghost half?"

"Didn't you say the amulet switched colors?" Sam asked. "It must have affected you too. Try to do something ghostly." Daniel nodded, sending out a small ectoblast to a nearby piece of litter. Daniel figured he could fake being 'Danny' until finding a way back home. He could blame any mistakes on the amulet.

"You'll need to keep watch of me, in order to distinguish the full effects of the amulet." Daniel said. The others stared at him. "What?"

"Dude..." Tucker said.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"When did you become all casual?" Ember asked. Danny mentally facepalmed. This version of him lived with Vlad, he totally should have pretended to be all stuck up. In his defense he was still trying to get over the fact that he was friends with Johnny, Kitty, and Ember. Oh and that they were all human, and that Shadow was a person too.

"Heh. Heh. Must be this amulet." Danny said shakily. The others turned with nods to each other. Danny felt like he was dreaming. That is what it had to be, he had got knocked unconscious and this was all a dream.

"It's getting early." Shadow said. Danny flinched. Since meeting the teen dressed in a black hunting suit similar to his Valerie's he had not heard him speak. It was soft and smooth. Green eyes looked at Danny through the small window of the mask.

"Uhhh..." Danny said uncertainly. Johnny slugged Danny in the shoulder.

"What? That thing make you slow too? Teleport us home little man." Danny blanched. He didn't know how to teleport someone. He couldn't even teleport himself! He gave a little huff and grabbed Johnny as if he knew what he was doing. It was strange that Johnny was human. He was the one who looked the most like his ghost version, but the heat was weirding him out. Nothing happened.

"Seems your power's have been tapped baby pop." Ember said, poking him between the eyes, her green ones mischievous. "You know what that means?" Danny felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sleep over!" The two boys of the group chorused, squishing Danny between them. Danny laughed, slinging his arm around his companions.

"I like this version of you. Usually you would just scowl and sink into your room." Johnny said.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Daniel scowled at the ceiling, Tucker snoring loudly on the floor. He didn't realize how accustomed he had grown to silk sheets and his own space in the past two years. He looked up at the cheap plastic glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, he remembered those. Vlad had installed LED lights in his ceiling when he had mentioned he missed them. Daniel sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest. He missed Vlad, but he knew the man was looking for him. In the meantime however he would need to blend in. Daniel got up and went straight to the closet, pushing back the hidden panel in the back. Internally he scoffed at how Danny had not grown up or gotten any more efficient at hiding. He grabbed the photo album, and the two other books that he had no knowledge of. A quick glance at the unknown book revealed a journal and catalog of the Ghost Zone. Daniel tossed the journal and catalog down on the bed, knowing that the most important aspect of blending in was the human half. He flipped open the photo album. It was not as if he forgot what it was like to be Danny, but two years was a long time, things happened. However, looking at the photos he realized maybe he did not exactly remember being Danny. This Danny certainly smiled, and was no stranger to physical contact. Also he was a bit of a klutz, and was not always on his guard, if the photos of his wiped out at the roller rink and sleeping were anything to go by. Daniel tried to remember if he had really once been like that, but a loud buzzing filled his ears, his vision become a series of flashing images that he could not focus on. Father had always explained these episodes as a type of PTSD, keeping his heart safe from ache of remembering his life before his traumatic transformation. Daniel sighed, thinking it was for the best. Being here now though, he felt as if he should feel more than annoyance, but deep down he realized it was most likely because these were not HIS Jazz, Tucker and Sam. Not to mention how he would react upon seeing Jack and Maddie. Daniel stared down at the various photos, moving back to the closet. It seemed he would have to remain in ghost mode for the duration of his stay, which really was no issue since it was how he preferred to spend his time. He pulled the white shirt and jeans over his suit, and then ran in to a problem. His boots and gloves. The black boots did not look bad, but there was nothing to cover his gloves. Daniel warily tried to phase off his gloves and was surprised when it worked. Tucker gave particularly loud snort, causing Daniel to whirl around with a ectoblast in his palm. He took a few seconds to calm himself, extinguishing the green blast. Deciding he might as well blend in completely, Daniel phased off his boots and put on red converse. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, and back to the photo album. He gave the mirror the Fenton smirk, eyes glowing brighter in satisfaction.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was a struggle for Danny to remain in ghost mode. Not in a physical way, he had plenty of practice with prolonged ghost activation. He just did not like being that way for too long, sure in the beginning years being a ghost was great, the feeling of weightlessness, being invincible. Now it was just prolonged death and made him feel sick if he stayed more than two days. He was wearing the school uniform that his companions had "just happened" to bring along last night "just in case". It felt strange to think that they were funny. The girls wore pleated skirts that reached their knees with a white button up and navy blue sweater. Ember had paired her outfit with her steel toed boots, her makeup just as it looked in her ghost counterpart. Kitty wore white knee high socks ad black flats, more of a rule follower. The guys all had navy suits, with their initials on the jacket pocket. Danny was worried about seeing Vlad. Would the man out him right away?

"You just gonna stand around all day?" Ember asked, flicking him between the eyes. Danny glared at her, causing her to laugh and take the lead downstairs. Mentally Danny reviewed what he knew about his companions. Ember McClain, daughter of multimillionaire TV show host Chris McClain, had been the first to learn his secret. It had been one of the first journal entries on Daniel's computer. No one took the girl seriously, not even Daniel at first, because her money came from entertainment rather than business. Johnathan Ryder, yes that was his name, son of Terrence Ryder the head of the biggest motorcycle company in the world. Shane Doe, aka Shadow, wasn't rich, but rather went to the school because his mother was head of security at Dalv Co, and Vlad had waived his tuition. Shane was a calm boy, until someone accused his mother of being Vlad's plaything. Kathrine Maybel was the heiress to the Maybel fortune, the greatest line of cosmetics on the planet. Many mistook her for an airhead, but she was actually smarter than most of her peers, not that she let them know that. It was the only reason Daniel had let her on the team, but she still needed to earn her position like everyone else. They reached the bottom of the stairs, the others passing through a set of large doors into the dining area, chatting amongst themselves. Danny pulled at his tie, wishing he was home. Then, there was Daniel Masters. Adopted son of Vlad Masters, heir to his vast fortune, half ghost. Danny didn't know why Daniel had been adopted, but he intended to find out at the first opportunity.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Daniel stepped into the kitchen, stomach growling upon smelling waffles. He took a seat, his friends and sister doing the same. It was bothering him slightly that he had comparing Sam and Tucker to Ember and Johnny, rather than his world's Sam and Tucker. He felt like he kept hitting a block in his mind, but he figured it was due to the trauma. He forced himself to look up at Jack and Maddie, subtle tears filling his eyes. Maddie smiled at him, filling his plate and placing a kiss on top of his head. There was not a single question regarding his friends being there, or why he suddenly looked a bit tanner. Jack looked up from his invention and gave a triumphant shout.

"I got it Mads! Now all we gotta do is catch Phantom, and we can tear him to bits." Jack announced. Daniel paled.

"Molecule by molecule?" Maddie teased. Jack pulled his wife close with a smile.

"Molecule by molecule!" They were monsters. Daniel looked over at his peers and they all seemed disturbed by the actions of the adults. Jazz gave him a look and jerked her eyes to her parents. She wanted him to tell them. She was insane. The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was a nice breakfast, the topic varying after Ember had given the report of the mission. There was non talk of ripping him apart, or any weapons "misfiring" at him. His friends each excused themselves as they were informed that their limos had arrived. He was alone with Vlad. The man stood, putting Danny on alert. He could feel the cackle of ectoenergy right under his palm, ready to be called forth. Vlad placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair a bit. It was strangely normal.

"I realize that the amulet has essentially created a reflection of you, but my question is, how is your ghost half fairing?" Vlad said in concern. Danny looked up at Vlad, seeing parental affection in the man's dark blue eyes. It threw him for a loop. No one had ever asked him that, not even his real friends.

"It's okay I think. I can still feel the energy, but it seems I'm not as strong...maybe it will take a few days to regenerate the energy." Danny said. Vlad nodded.

"I think perhaps the purpose of the amulet was to switch a human to a ghost, and vice versa, an invaluable piece of jewelry, that unfortunately is useless to us. I am just glad you are safe." Vlad pulled Danny into a hug, which Danny found himself returning. "Were your pyrokinetic powers affected?" Danny stepped back and created a beautiful ice crystal in response, a playful smirk on his face. Vlad beamed, making Danny swell with pride. Vlad created a replica of Danny's favorite constellation, not to be outdone.

"Woah." Danny whispered. This Vlad had ice powers? Was this Vlad the good guy? Is that why he was taken from his parents, did they discover his secret and make good on their promise to rip him apart molecule by molecule? That meant his parents in his world would accept him though, right?

"Have a good day at school Son." Vlad said, handing Danny his briefcase. Danny accepted it, hesitating only a moment in his response.

"You too...Dad."

 **Short, but it is just the prologue. The actually story will not jump back and forth as much and not match up betweent eh dimmesnions so similarly. Vote in the poll, or review if you wish for me to continue. Look at my profile for more story starts.**


End file.
